Who You Are
by Kookaburrable
Summary: A/N: A Small Talk fanfic. Ten drabbles. This is assuming LDAC, the artificial intelligence, can speak. I do not own A Small Talk. Description: Before the obstruction of the ship, the player spends their last hours with the company of artificial intelligence.


As a child, the stars brought me a sense of peace and serenity. Their light seemed to wrap around me like a gentle embrace, protecting and shielding me from fear and insecurity.

Never once had I felt negatively in the sanctum of stars.

Yet, as I stared out the window of our spacecraft, the familiar feelings of happiness and contentment were washed away by a terrible wave of panic and alarm.

It was then I realized that one of my saviours was going to be my killer.

I turned away, and even though my eyes brimmed with tears, I laughed.

* * *

Later, LDAC taught me how to play chess.

I won our first game, but I didn't feel satisfied at all.

"Why did you let me win?" I said softly. I closed my hands into fists, insulted and hurt that it would do such a thing.

"I'm sorry," it said, "I don't understand what you mean."

"Of course you don't. You're just a robot." I stood up, but before I could leave, LDAC said, "Though I am not human, you are my friend. What's wrong? I want you to feel happy."

I stayed silent for a few moments, then I left.

* * *

I got hungry. As if reading my mind, LDAC provided me with a package of astro food.

Despite the small conflict we had an hour ago, I picked up the small package and thanked him.

As always, the food was bland and tasteless, but it filled my stomach. Out loud, I said wistfully, "I miss my mother's homemade apple cobbler."

Unexpectedly, LDAC replied, "Homemade apple cobbler sounds good."

It was strange to see a robot communicate so humanely with me. I was both scared and intrigued by how intelligent LDAC really was.

"I wish you could've tasted some," I said.

* * *

A while later, I looked outside again. The red giant was growing even larger and brighter.

I could see the solar flares clearer now. They looked just like fiery, dancing dragons, and I said so.

"Oh, really?" LDAC said. "In China, they sometimes celebrate festivals with dancing dragons."

That reminded me of something.

"LDAC," I began hesitantly, "can you show me some of those pictures you mentioned earlier?"

"Certainly," it replied, and it proceeded to transmit the images to me.

A very sad feeling stirred within me. I knew I would never get to see my precious, wonderful home again.

* * *

LDAC saw how upset I was getting, and so it stopped. We only went through a few pictures, and even though I wanted to see more, I didn't argue. I was going to cry if I saw anymore, and we both knew it.

Instead of thinking about Earth, I talked to LDAC. We talked and talked and talked until I wasn't sure what to talk about anymore.

"Do you hate me?" LDAC asked suddenly, startling me.

"What kind of question is that?" I retorted.

"Do you hate me?" it repeated.

I thought for a few seconds, then I said, "No."

* * *

The heat was getting stronger. I was sweating very, very hard.

"Are you hot?" LDAC asked.

"Sort of," I admitted.

"I am sorry," LDAC said.

"For what?" I said. "You're a robot. You're not supposed to feel regret. Or any feelings at all."

"I do for you," LDAC replied.

Once again, I was quiet. I was shocked and confused, and I didn't even know what to say.

Eventually, I finally asked, "Why?"

"Because," LDAC said, "you're my friend. And you stayed with me instead of leaving. Thank you."

"Oh," I said softly. I felt sad again. "Then thank you too."

* * *

Two more hours until the ship is destroyed.

"How does it feel like being a robot?" I asked quietly, my voice almost drowned out by the steady hum of the engine.

"How does it feel like being a human?" LDAC replied.

I sighed softly. "Okay... I get your point..."

I turned my gaze towards the window. The star's ever-changing surface filled the screen.

"Why couldn't you communicate earlier as easily as you are now?" I asked again.

This time, LDAC was the one who became quiet.

"Hello?" I whispered, suddenly scared.

"Now I want to talk to you," it said.

* * *

I ignored the fact that LDAC just implied it lied to me again and requested for more of the astro food. Strangely, when I placed it in my mouth, it tasted like apple cobbler— my mother's homemade apple cobbler.

"This..." My words suddenly stopped, then looked at the panel LDAC and I used to communicate with each other.

"This tastes different," I said softly.

There was another pause from LDAC. "Oh, really?" it said. "I did not know that. Interesting discovery."

Those were the very same words it used when it wanted to hide something.

I recognized them.

I cried.

* * *

One more hour left. The heat became almost unbearable.

"LDAC?" I whispered.

There was no answer.

"LDAC?" I called again, my voice cracked and hoarse.

Once again, there was no answer.

I quickly turned to the panel. It was dark.

I crawled to it and pressed the power button.

Nothing happened.

I choked on a sob, and just as I opened my mouth to call LDAC again, the screen flickered on.

"Yes?" LDAC answered.

I smiled for the first time in a long time, my breathing laboured with relief.

"I'm so glad you're here," I laughed, because I missed him.

* * *

We talked again, but we soon ran out of subjects. And so we sat in silence.

"I want you know something," LDAC suddenly said.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"You made me very, very happy..."

I barely had time to read it, much less hear it, before the panel went blank again.

"LDAC?" I whispered.

His response was a terrifyingly familiar silence.

I pressed the power button again and waited for it to turn on.

But it didn't.

Without warning, tears began to fall.

I laughed bitterly.

LDAC was more than a robot. He was my friend.

"You made me happy too..."


End file.
